


Sounds Wrong for Imayoshi

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Ambigu, Drama, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Imayoshi hanya ingin sebuah malam minggu yang tenang dan damai. Tapi suara tetangga kamarnya malah mengganggu.





	Sounds Wrong for Imayoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.
> 
> [Untuk yang berpuasa, sebaiknya dibaca setelah berbuka]

**Sounds Wrong for Imayoshi**

 

Imayoshi menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan malam minggu tanpa adanya beban tugas. Ingin rasanya mengajak Susa pergi keluar, namun ia baru saja ingat kalau Susa sudah pindah ke Kyoto untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Nasib LDR.

Jadi Imayoshi bingung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan di malam minggu begini? Mengerjakan tugas, _check_. Semuanya sudah dikerjakan, tepuk tangan untuk Imayoshi yang terkenal dengan kerajinannya. Membereskan kamarnya, Imayoshi malas dan tidak mood. Jadi siapa yang tadi bilang Imayoshi rajin, padahal ia sebenarnya malas.

Pergi memancing? Coret ide itu, Imayoshi. Mau memancing apa di malam minggu begini? Memancing keributan? Imayoshi bukan Aomine yang suka mencari masalah. Mencari makanan? Maaf ya, Imayoshi sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen tadi. Pergi ke taman? Mau apa? Menonton pasangan yang berpacaran? Yang ada hati Imayoshi makin lelah dan lesu.

Hmmm ... opsi terakhir, mengajak tim Strky bermain basket?

Imayoshi menimbang-nimbang. Okamura sudah pasti akan diajak karena ia jomblo karatan yang jelas menganggur di malam minggu ini. Miyaji jelas-jelas tak bisa diharapkan karena ia sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Tinggal Kasamatsu dan Higuchi.

Eh, tidak jadi. Kasamatsu tadi siang bilang kalau dia akan pulang ke Kanagawa.

Berarti yang bisa diajak ya Okamura dan Higuchi.

Baru saja Imayoshi akan bangkit dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar sebelah – tempat Higuchi dan Mayuzumi tinggal bersama – Imayoshi mendengar sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dengar selama bertetangga dengan mereka.

_“Aduh ... Sakit Higuchi, pelan-pelan dong~”_

_“Duh, gimana sih kamu. Kan kamu laki.”_

_“Tapi ka–Aaaahh!!”_

Anjir. Kacamata Imayoshi mungkin akan retak. Ini Higuchi sama Mayuzumi ngapain sih, gumam Imayoshi. Telinganya ia tempelkan ke tembok kamarnya. Dengan begini ia bisa menguping dengan lebih jelas.

_“A-ahhh~”_

_“Diam. Salahmu sendiri mengganggu pekerjaanku.”_

_“T-tapi Higu–Aaaahhh!!!”_

_“Duh, jangan teriak-teriak. Malu kedengaran tetangga.”_

_“Bagaimana aku tidak teriak, ini sakit!”_

_“Wajar sakit, kau kan belum pernah berada di posisi seperti ini!”_

Imayoshi terdiam. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mayuzumi dan Higuchi. Di pikirannya bersliweran berbagai macam hal. Dan ia masih penasaran, jadi ia melanjutkan acara mengupingnya.

_“AAAAAHH!! SAKIIIITTT!!”_

_“Aduh, kan baru mulai, Mayuzumiiii!!!”_

_“Tapi sakit!!”_

_“Kalau sudah terbiasa juga tidak akan sakit! Kamu juga kan sering melakukan hal ini kepadaku!”_

_“Sssshhh ... Higuchi ... i-itu besar... “_

_“Tahanlah dulu sampai terbiasa. Ahhh – aku juga akan pelan-pelan kok.”_

Imayoshi tercengang. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebih lebar. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh mereka? Main basket? Main game? Masak-masakan? Atau ... jangan-jangan mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak pantas untuk dijabarkan lebih lanjut oleh Imayoshi? Sontak pipi Imayoshi memerah ketika membayangkannya. _Aku masih polos, lho!_ Batinnya.

Dusta kamu Imayoshi, padahal kamu juga pernah ‘iya-iya’ dengan Susa.

Imayoshi memilih untuk keluar kamarnya dan menunggu di depan kamar Mayuzumi dan Higuchi. Berpura-pura sedang menunggu, padahal aslinya dia menguping lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang sedang diperbuat dua temannya yang merupakan sepasang uhuk-kekasih-uhuk tersebut. Sungguh hal yang aneh bagi Imayoshi karena biasanya ia tak pernah menguping.

_“Ahhh–Higuchi, kapan ini selesainya? Aku sudah tidak t-tahan,”_

_“Mayuzumi, buka saja bajunya.”_

_“T-tapi–“_

_“Buka saja. Nah begitu.”_

_“Ce-cepat selesaika–ngggh!”_

_“Punggungmu halus ya, aku jadi tergoda~”_

_“Nhhh–Berhenti mengelus punggungku, Higuchi! Selesaikan–aarrgghhh!”_

Aduh, pikiran Imayoshi yang (sok) suci makin melantur kemana-mana. Yang ada di bayangannya adalah, Higuchi menjadi ‘pengendali’ permainan ini, atau bisa jadi ia yang kini berada di ‘atas’ Mayuzumi. Jadi Imayoshi mulai heran. Higuchi, rekannya yang paling pendek, paling kecil, dan paling imut itu berada di ‘atas’ Mayuzumi?

_“Sebentar ya, sedikit lagi.”_

_“Sudah-sudah! Aku–AAAAAHH!”_

_“Yah. Basah nih. Lho kok kamu jadi lemas begitu? Memangnya, melelahkan ya bagimu?”_

Cukup. Imayoshi sudah tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. Ia refleks memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Oh, ternyata kamar mereka tidak dikunci.

Dan inilah pemandangan yang diterima oleh mata sipit Imayoshi. Mayuzumi Chihiro, mantan pemain bayangan Rakuzan, bertelanjang dada dengan punggung yang bergores-gores merah. Higuchi Shouta, mantan manajer Rakuzan, pemain tim Strky, menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek sampai setengah paha, dan tangannya memegang sebuah uang koin yang berdiameter agak besar.

Tunggu, uang koin?

“Lho? Imayoshi? Ada apa nih?” tanya Higuchi.

“Malah tanya ‘ada apa’! Kalian tuh ngapain sih?! Berisik tahu sampai ke kamarku!”

Padahal, yang ingin Imayoshi katakan adalah _‘kalian menimbulkan suara yang menjurus, dan terdengar sampai kamarku!’_. Terkadang, kebohongan lebih baik jika digunakan untuk menutupi suatu hal yang bisa membuat malu.

“Oh, maaf ya Imayoshi. Ini nih, Mayuzumi lagi dikerokin sama dipijat urut. Soalnya dia masuk angin gara-gara kemarin ketumpahan ember air yang aku bawa, terus dia terpeleset, kakinya keseleo, bahunya sakit. Habis, dia iseng sih.”

“Kerokan itu apa? Dipijat urut itu apa? Kok sampai merah begitu punggungnya?”

“Kerokan sama pijat urut itu metode tradisional dari Asia Tenggara. Kerokan untuk masuk angin, pijat urut untuk keseleo dan semacamnya. Aku baru saja membacanya di internet. Sebenarnya kerokan enggak sakit, tapi Mayuzumi aja lebay sampai kesakitan begitu. Pakai desah-desah segala. Kalau yang sakit beneran baru pas diurut.” Higuchi nyengir sambil menunjukkan sebuah piring mungil berisi minyak berbau khas.

“Jadi itu alasannya sampai kamu nyuruh dia buka baju?” tanya Imayoshi lagi.

“Iya. Tadinya pas kerokan, dia hanya mengangkat bajunya saja. Tapi itu ternyata mengganggu. Jadi, kusuruh dia untuk membukanya saja.”

“Lalu, yang basah itu apa?” Imayoshi makin penasaran.

Higuchi menghela napas. “Saat aku tidak sengaja menekan bahunya yang sakit, Mayuzumi kesakitan dan ia menumpahkan botol minuman di dekatnya.” Higuchi mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lantai yang basah karena tumpahan air.

Imayoshi mendadak _sweatdrop_. Jadi, adegan-adegan yang sepele tadi itu, menghasilkan suara yang ambigu?

“Lalu–“

“Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Higuchi, kemarikan bajuku. Aku kedinginan.” Mayuzumi memotong perkataan Imayoshi. Ia lalu menyambar kaus polo yang dibawa oleh Higuchi lalu ia memakainya.

“Jadi? Kau tidak mungkin ke sini hanya karena penasaran dengan suara bising kami kan?” tanya Higuchi sambil tersenyum manis. Sayangnya senyuman Higuchi kini mirip dengan senyuman kapten Rakuzan yang sadis itu.

“Em, Higuchi, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu main basket bersama Strky. Aku sudah mengajak Okamura sih.” Imayoshi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Malu juga dia ditanya Higuchi.

“Wah, maaf ya Imayoshi. Sepertinya aku harus menjinakkan makhluk buas ini dulu–“ dan kepala Higuchi dilempar botol plastik oleh Mayuzumi. “–Kau main sama Okamura saja ya?”

“Baiklah.” Imayoshi menyerah. Ia lalu berjalan untuk keluar dari sana. Namun ia berbalik.

“Tunggu dulu, yang tadi itu, apa yang kalian maksud dengan ‘ _Kamu juga kan sering melakukan hal ini kepadaku_ ’? Higuchi kan belum pernah dikerok Mayuzumi, pastinya?”

Kini raut wajah Higuchi menjadi lebih serius, dan Mayuzumi terlihat makin kesal.

“Jangan banyak tanya!” Higuchi langsung mendorong Imayoshi untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Pintu pun ditutup lalu dikunci oleh Higuchi.

“Ah, ada-ada saja. Imayoshi pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak,” keluh Higuchi.

“Shouta, Bagaimana kalau aku memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Imayoshi?” tanya Mayuzumi. Ia berdiri dan menatap Higuchi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Higuchi mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang aneh. Menurut Higuchi, Mayuzumi sekarang hampir seperti makhluk buas sungguhan.

“Maksudmu?”

“Shouta, bagaimana kalau aku memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Imayoshi?” desis Mayuzumi. Sekarang Mayuzumi mendekati Higuchi sambil membuka kancing kausnya. Jaraknya kini sangat tipis dengan Higuchi. Tatapannya tajam dan mengintimidasi. Dan tatapan itu hanya pernah dilihat oleh Higuchi.

Higuchi mulai sadar akan perlakuan Mayuzumi. Ingat, Mayuzumi jarang memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Dan kalau sampai kejadian, tandanya ia takkan bisa tidur nyenyak di malam ini.

_Terkutuk kau Imayoshi, sampai inspeksi mendadak ke kamar ini. Semoga saja kau mendapatkan balasannya dari Susa._

“C-Chi-Chihiro?”

“Bagaimana kalau malam ini ... tubuhmu menjadi penghangatku semalaman, Sho-u-ta?” Mayuzumi menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dan giginya menggigit leher Higuchi. Wajah Higuchi langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

“J-jangan, Chihiro–nnggghh!!”

 

* * *

 

Imayoshi makin bosan. Juga kesal karena Okamura seenaknya membatalkan acara main basket mereka. Saking kesalnya, Imayoshi mengencangkan volume _headphone_ -nya untuk mengusir rasa bosan, sekaligus untuk meredam suara, kalau-kalau Higuchi dan Mayuzumi berulah lagi. Beruntunglah suara _headphone_ -nya benar-benar kencang.

Namun tak lama kemudian ada satu pesan masuk. Imayoshi tercengang karena pesan itu berasal dari Susa.

_“Aku sudah di dekat tempatmu. Hari ini aku menginap ya?”_

Ah, malam minggu yang akan sangat menyenangkan untuk Imayoshi.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> WKWKWKWK sumpah ini aku bikin apaan nista banget. Dan kayaknya scene ambigunya kurang ambigu LOL
> 
> Btw, ImaSusa (atau SusaIma, saya sukanya uke Imayoshi soalnya gemes) menurut saya cute juga, apalagi pas baca doujinshi yang Imayoshi minta tolong ditetesin obat tetes mata //pulang


End file.
